


arguments ficlit

by regionalatbest



Series: ficlits [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, skeleboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>got some prompts on tumblr a few weeks back, thought i'd post them</p>
            </blockquote>





	arguments ficlit

They play argue all the time, and have since before they started to date. And Tyler always kinda worried that maybe they did it too much, maybe they shouldn’t date because maybe they’d end up breaking up because of some argument or another. But then Tyler remembered that that’ll never happen because they’ve been living in very close quarters for years now and don’t hate each other so they may as well date. They still do argue a lot, but most of the time it’s over really stupid things and they don’t mean it at all.


End file.
